


Accidental

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [46]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Erection, Accidents, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blushing, Boyfriends, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Embarrassed Hinata Shouyou, Embarrassed Kageyama Tobio, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Glasses, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Out, Mornings, Mutual Pining, Nervousness, Nightmares, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sitting In Lap, Sleep, Unresolved Sexual Tension, implied/referenced erections, sick, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: He blinks, then grins sheepishly. "Can you imagine if that happened when both of us thought the other was straight? I would've... would've... GAH!"I snort at him, feeling the embarrassment slowly leave my face. "Boke. I probably would have, I don't know, died or something."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> gotta build up that ~sexual tension~  
> on ~chapter 45~
> 
> ~yes~
> 
> also mMm angst and we gotta bring back those nightmares obviously, but don't worry!! it's sweetened by some kisses that we haven't gotten for chapters because hiNaTa decided to get siCk-
> 
> but anyways, hopefully you guys enjoy^^"

As usual, I awaken abruptly from my nightmare with a gasp. Enclosed in a pair of thin but strong arms, I remain laying down. I close my eyes and breath in the familiar scent. _Shouyou_. His heartbeat is rapid and uneven. His breathing is the latter, as well. I open my eyes again.

"...Shou?" I ask, quiet and hoarse. The room is brighter, but it is still early. I face away from the window, so I can't tell exactly.

He lets out a long breath, and only when he begins tracing my back again can I feel the comforting pressure of his hands. "Was it another nightmare?" he asks, shifting.

We untangle a bit so we face one another. The soft, dim light only adds to his angelic appearance. His rich, brown eyes look into mine, slightly cross-eyed from how close we are. My eyes drift down to the pillow, and I nod in response.

"Want to talk about it?"

I shake my head, after a moment of hesitation. "It was just about my father. Since I have to see him again tomorrow."

Shouyou hums, and runs his fingers through my hair. "It'll be okay."

I close my eyes, feeling the heavy tug of exhaustion drag my eyelids down, and I once again drift asleep.

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

_"Tobio."_

_Of course,_ _I_ _turn_ _to_ _the voice. The silhouette of a man, backlit by a_ _powerful_ _source_ _. No age_ _or_ _details are discernable._

_"Who are you?"_ _I_ _ask the figure, shielding my eyes._

_"Who do you want me to be?"_

_The voice is_ _devoid_ _of any personality or characteristic. It is_ _neither_ _high nor low, gruff nor reedy, accented nor bland, but it is not robotic. It_ _simply_ _is._

_"I don't know."_

_The silhouette flickers, then begins to change._

_"You always know."_

_Shouyou_ _now_ _stares up at me, unblinking._

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

"Tobio."

This time, I wake slowly. I'm still wrapped in Shouyou's arms, pressed up against his chest. I yawn, tightening my hold on his shoulders. Tears spring to my eyes, but I ignore it.

"'Yama, we should get up," he says.

I groan and curl in on myself, still clutching Shouyou. My knee brushes against something. He lets out a surprised yelp, loses his balance, and slips off the mattress.

"Shou!?"

My eyes shoot open, and I drag myself to the edge and look over, squinting against the blurriness. His legs are still partway on the mattress, though the rest of him is on the floor. His hands, for the second time, cover his groin. His cheeks are bright red, and his eyes lock with mine.

"Shou, what--"

"Um. It's fine. You just- it's fine. I'm...--"

"I didn't mean to touch--"

"It's fine, I swear--"

"It was an accident--"

Shouyou hoists himself up and smashes his mouth to mine. My eyelids flutter shut, and I let out a breath against his mouth. His lips, as soft as ever, move against mine. The touch sends electricity through me; a now familiar feeling. However, it feels like I hadn't felt it for years.

He reaches up and tugs at my sleeves, and I break away with a gasp. Only for a second, though, to slide off the bed and onto the floor in front of Shouyou. He immediately presses his lips to mine again, and sets his hands on my waist. A shiver runs down my spine, and fireworks explode wherever he touches.

_It's been_ _far_ _too long._

I drag him closer to me by the hips, making him gasp into my mouth. I can feel his eyelashes brush against my cheek. His hands roam up and down my sides, until he pulls himself into my lap.

Something touches my hip bone when he does, and he yanks himself away. He falls again, though this time from a much smaller distance. His eyes are wide and nervous, and his arms tremble where they support him from behind.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen, I-" He scoots the rest of the way off, leaving me feeling unwhole. "I'm... going to go to the bathroom."

He leaves, and I am too shocked to form words. The bedroom door shuts behind him.

_Was that... what_ _I_ _think it was?_

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

When Shouyou comes back in, red faced and droopy eyed, I'm still sitting on the floor by his bed. I've moved a little, though, to lean against the mattress, knees up in front of me. I look up at him, also flushed. The room is silent for a moment. He opens his mouth, hesitantly, but I speak first.

"It's okay," I tell him, fidgeting with the carpet beneath me. "It happens. We're teenagers."

He lets out a shaky sigh of relief. "I'm still sorry, though..."

The corner of my mouth tugs up. "At least we know neither of us are straight."

He blinks, then grins sheepishly. "Can you imagine if that happened when both of us thought the other was straight? I would've... would've... GAH!"

I snort at him, feeling the embarrassment slowly leave my face. "Boke. I probably would have, I don't know, died or something."

"Same!" Shouyou laughs.

I let out a breath, hitching slightly. I rise to my feet after snatching my cracked glasses from beside my futon. "Let's get some breakfast, dumbass."


End file.
